Light The Fuse And Run
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Kendall and Logan are perfect for each other, that's what everyone thinks. But when Logan breaks up with Kendall, Kendall goes back to Minnesota. Happy End?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **_

This is going to be an FF with about 10 or 11 chapters. The actual chapters will be longer then this one is. I hope you'll enjoy. Please leave some feedback.

And thanks to those who favourited my first one shot 'Not The Other Girl' and put me on their 'Favourite Authors' list.

_**Light The Fuse And Run**_

Kendall was sitting on the couch in apartment 2J. He felt like nothing went right anymore. He felt that he was losing Logan as his boyfriend and his best friend. Kendall and Logan had been dating for almost a year but for the last 2 months they didn't really talk anymore and a few days ago, Logan had stopped talking to Kendall at all.

"Hey man, what's up?" James entered the apartment and sat next to Kendall.

"I'm losing him, I know it", Kendall answered and buried his face in his hands. James heard him sobbing and was sure that Kendall was crying.

"I don't think so", said James rubbing in circles over Kendall's back with his hand.

"He hasn't touched me in days. Hell, he doesn't even talk to me anymore", Kendall replied.

"I'm sorry, man. Do you want me to try and talk to him?"

Kendall sobbed and shook his head. "No, I have to do this." Then he looked at James, his eyes red from crying. "Thanks, Jamy, for being here."

"No problem, bro", James said smiling. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Kendall got up and went to his room. He wanted to be alone but that didn't work because 5 minutes later, Logan came into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Logan", he began but was struggling to find the right words.

"Kendall, we should break up."  
>Kendall couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Logan in shock. "You...what now?"<p>

"We don't have anything to say to each other anymore", Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"Wait!", Kendall replied. "It was YOU who stopped talking to me weeks ago."  
>"I just felt our relationship breaking apart." Logan still didn't look at Kendall.<p>

"So instead of talking to me you just decided to stop talking and let our relationship get ruined? Well done, Logan, really well done."

Tears in his eyes, Kendall got up and left the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't understand that Logan would just let it all end. Kendall thought that Logan had loved him.

Kendall didn't know where to go, he just left the Palmwood's and walked around the city. He didn't know where he went until he reached the airport.

''I haven't been home in a while'', Kendall thought and went to one of the counters where you could buy a ticket.

"Hi", he said and smiled at the sales girl. "I need a ticket for a flight to Minnesota, please."

"Young man, tell me, how old are you?" The lady behind the counter looked at Kendall in expectation.

"18, Ma'am. I'm allowed to buy a ticket. Here's my passport." Kendall didn't know why but he always had his passport with him.

The lady nodded and printed out a ticket. Kendall paid and the lady told him that his flight would leave in about 2 hours.

Kendall didn't know what to do with his time but went through the security check already. He had a feeling he wouldn't come back any time soon.

As he sat in one of the waiting lounges in front of his gate his phone rang. It was James.

"Dude, where are you? Are you okay?", James asked and sounded really worried.

"I'm going home, James", Kendall answered. "Logan broke up with me."

"When are you gonna be here?" James now sounded rather relieved.

"I don't mean the Palm Wood's, James. I mean home, as in Minnesota."

James gasped. "You what now? Man, you know that you're kinda abandoning us here. You can't just run away from your problems. You have responsibilities now."

Kendall really didn't want to hear any of it now. "I just can't deal with it right now. I just need space. Gimme a few days and I might come back to LA."

"What do you mean you 'might come back'? Kendall, listen to me, you go but you'll come back in four days, okay? I'll talk to Gustavo, he might understand."  
>"We'll see, James, I really don't know." That being said Kendall just hung up on James and turned off his phone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been almost a year since Kendall went back home and nobody has heard anything from him. Not even Carlos or James who were so close to him before and nobody really liked the guy who took Kendall's place in the band. Yes, he had a great voice and yes, we was a great dancer and yes, he also was good looking but nobody liked him anyway. He wasn't Kendall and no one could ever replace Kendall. James, Carlos and Logan all agreed that Kendall was something special and that no other guy could ever be that special to the guys. It hurt Carlos the most that Kendall just left them because the two of them were always the closest friends after Kendall got together with Logan but Kendall never said anything to him about having problems with Logan and then he just vanished. Logan blamed himself and apparently stopped talking to James and Carlos a few months ago. No matter what they tried Logan would not talk but the most necessary things. James tried to call Kendall a lot in the first 2 months but eventually stopped when Kendall never answered his calls. It was very hard for the 3 of them to accept that Kendall would most likely never come back to their band or even talk to them.

It was a rather rainy afternoon in LA when James got a call from an unknown number.

He answered the phone. "James Diamond?"

"Mr. Diamond", said a voice. "My name is Nurse Jackie from Minnesota State Hospital. I found your number in the wallet of a patient, Mr. Kendall Knight. Do you know him?"  
>James was shocked. Kendall was in a hospital? "I..uhm..He is my best friend. Why? What happened to him?"<p>

James had to sit down. He had a weird feeling that Kendall was hurt, badly hurt.

"Mr. Maslow, I'd recommend you to come to the hospital as soon as you can and bring Mr. Knight's family members, please."

"Please, Nurse Jackie, can you not just tell me what happened?", James pleaded. He was near crying and normally James doesn't cry at all.

"I'm sorry Sir but since you're not family my hands are tied and I'm not allowed to tell you but it doesn't look good."

"Thank you for calling anyways. I'm on my way." James hung up and just sat on the couch for a second letting his tears fall down his cheeks. Then he got up and called Logan and Carlos to meet them in the Lobby. Just when he wanted to call Mrs. Knight, her and Katie came in.

"James? What happened? You look dreadful", Katie sad.

"Well thanks Katie, but it's nothing, I'm just tired that's all", he lied. He didn't want Katie to worry, she was too young. "Mrs. Knight can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure James."

James and Mrs. Knight left the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"James, what happened?"

"I didn't want Katie to worry. I got a call from Minnesota State Hospital. Apparently something's happened to Kendall and they want us to get down there as soon as possible but they wouldn't tell me what happened but they sad it didn't look good."

Mrs. Knight looked at James in disbelief and shock. "No, James, no." When Mrs. Knight fainted James just managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

James carried Mrs. Knight back into the apartment and found Katie in tears sitting on the couch.

"Katie", James said.

Katie nodded. She knew what James wanted to ask her. "I heard everything, James. How's Mum?"

James put Mrs Knight down on the couch and sat to her feet. "She just fainted but she'll be okay." Then he got up again and walked over to Katie trying to comfort her. "As soon as your Mum wakes up we're going to Minnesota. Don't worry too much Katie. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?", Katie sobbed. "After all you heard."

"I can be sure because I know Kendall. He's going to fight and he will win. He's a person who gives up easily."

"He gave up on Logan", Katie said and sadly she was right.

"But if he knows that we are still there for him despite of everything and that Logan is still there for him he will fight. Katie, he is not going to d-die." James had to force himself to say that last word. Hell, he didn't even want to think about that. In his mind, Kendall was going to be alright.

Mrs. Knight gained consciousness again and sat up. "Katie?", she asked. "You know?"

James let go of Katie and she nodded. "Yeah Mum, I heard everything. We are going to Minnesota, now."

After the three of them met Carlos and Logan in the lobby they drove to the airport. The boys just told Gustavo that they needed to go to Minnesota as soon as possible. At the airport they bought tickets for the next possible flight and 5 hours later they landed and rushed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

As soon as Mrs. Knight got to the nurse at the reception she said "My son, Kendall Knight, where is he?"

The nurse looked at Mrs. Knight. "Your son is in ICU, Mrs. Knight. I'll tell his doctor that you are here. Just wait over there for a second, okay?" She showed Mrs. Knight to some chairs and went of again.

"What's taking so long?", James asked. He couldn't bare the feeling that he was so close to his best friend and not being able to go to him directly. Because even though they haven't talked for almost a year, James still cared so much about Kendall and so did Carlos and even Logan.

Logan would never forgive himself for breaking up with Kendall. He got a really hard time from Carlos and James for doing that and he gave himself a hard time as well. There wasn't a day going by where he didn't miss Kendall. He missed him so much, much more than he wanted to admit.

"Mrs. Knight, Dr. Scott will be with you in a second." That being said the nurse disappeared again.

"For Christ's sake! Where is that stupid doctor?", Logan yelled.

He just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wanted to go see Kendall. He wanted to tell Kendall that he was here for him, that he wouldn't go until he was okay again, that he would never, ever leave him again. He still loved him and he wanted Kendall to know. He wanted to make everything right again. He just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine again.

Logan felt two strong arms around him and looked up. James was holding him. Logan just realized that he was crying and James tried to comfort him.  
>"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay", James said. "Kendall's gonna be okay."<p>

James wasn't letting go of Logan, he knew he needed him now more than maybe ever and it was that moment that both James and Carlos realized how much Logan still cared about Kendall.

James was going to say something when Dr. Scott walked towards them. "Mrs. Knight?", he asked looking at her.

She nodded. "That's me. What's happened to my son?"

"Your son was in a car accident. He had some internal bleedings which could be stopped, he also had a splenic rupture which we were able to fix but his brain was without oxygen for quite a while so he slipped into a coma and we are not sure if he will be able to wake up."

Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at Dr. Scott and nobody knew anything to say, all you could hear was Logan's constant sobbing and James' tries to calm him.

"Can I...Can I see him?", Mrs Knight asked and Dr. Scott nodded.

"Of course, follow me please, but only 2 at a time."

Mrs. Knight and Katie went to see Kendall first. While her mother broke down and cried, the 16-year-old Katie seemed to be a lot stronger. Katie was standing there holding her Mom's hand.

"Come on, Mom", she said. "There is nothing we can do right now. Let Logan see him."

Mrs. Knight nodded and they went back to the guys.

"Do you wanna see him?", Katie asked Logan.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I do." He got up and turned around to look at James. "Will...will you come with me, please?"

"Sure", James said and got up as well.

The two of them went into the room and James closed the door behind them. Logan sat down on the chair next to Kendall's bed and took his hand.

"Please, Kenny...please...please j-j-just wake u-u-up. I am so so so sorry for e-e-everything. It's all my fault. P-p-please, wake up. I didn't want this all to happen. There's not a single day that I'm not thinking about you. I miss you. I was just too proud to admit it all these months. But I miss you so much and I still love you. Goddamnit, I love you so much. I never stopped loving you."

At this point Logan was sobbing so hard that James didn't understand the last words but he didn't need to. All he needed to know was that Logan still loved Kendall and that he now needed someone to be there for him. Someone to hold him and that's exactly what James did now. Pulling Logan into a hug and holding him.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Days went by and the doctors didn't have much hope for Kendall but Logan wouldn't leave his side. He just felt so guilty that he even slept on the chair net to Kendall's bed. Nobody was able to get Logan home. Every day that Logan spent by his side, holding Kendall's hand, made him realize how much he still loved the blonde.

"Logie, you need to eat something", said James who just came into the room.

It was day 8 after Kendall's accident and the boys were of course all still in Minnesota. Carlos and James as well as Mama Knight started to get worried about Logan. He hadn't eaten anything since they arrived and he barely drank enough water.

"I'm not hungry, James", was his response.

"Logan, it's bad enough that one of us is sick. Do you want us to worry about you, too?", Carlos asked looking at Logan.

Logan didn't look up, he kept staring at the beautiful blonde's face hoping he would soon wake up. "I'd deserve it. It should be me laying here like this. He doesn't deserve this. It should fucking be ME!"

Carlos and James were terrified. They've never seen Logan act like this or get angry or anything. When Logan started sobbing James was there to hug him and squeeze him real tight.

"Logie, listen to me", he said. "Kendall will be fine. And he'll be happy you're here when he wakes up. He'll be fine."

"If he wakes up", Logan sobbed.

"He will, Logie, he will. Believe me. Kendall's a fighter, he will wake up."

Logan gently pushed James away to look at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Then it was his turn to squeeze James really tight and let go of him. "Thank you both for being here."

"Hey, Kendall is our friend, too, remember? And we can't leave you here on your own", Carlos said. "Now come on, let James watch Kendall for a while and go have breakfast with me."

Logan nodded though his eyes said he'd rather stay with Kendall, just in case.

"It's okay, Logie, you should eat something. I'll call you if he wakes up." James pulled Logan out of the chair and pushed him to the door. "Eat something!"

Logan wasn't sure whether to believe James or not. But with all his soul, with all his heart, he wished that Kendall would wake up. And he knew that if Kendall died he would commit suicide. Because living without Kendall knowing that he was okay was hard enough but living without Kendall because he was dead was simply not imaginable for Logan. He would not be able to face a world where Kendall didn't exist anymore.  
>Logan honestly didn't want to catch something to eat but he knew that if he didn't eat now, James and Carlos would probably force him to eat later.<br>Logan and Carlos both got themselves a sandwich and a coffee from the hospital café and sat down at one of the tables. Logan only bit into his sandwich once.

"Logan, please?", Carlos begged looking at Logan with those puppy eyes he just couldn't resist.

So Logan forced himself to eat at least half a sandwich and drink his coffee. "Okay, I'm done, can we go back now?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nope, I'm still eating. Look, Logan, I know you wanna be there for him because you somehow feel guilty for what happened but you seriously need some time off. James and I see the way you look at Kendall, I mean, you're practically staring at him, but what good will you be if you need to be hospitalized as well because you took such good care of Kendall but forgot to take care of yourself?"

Logan had to admit that Carlos was actually right. "I know you're right, Los, but I just...I still love him, you know?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, we know. And it's okay. But, Logie? Do you mind if I asked you a question?"  
>"You wanna know why I broke up with him, don't you?"<br>Carlos just nodded.

"Well, I got letters from a person telling me to break up with Kendall or something would happen to him, something bad. I got like five of those letters. After the fifth one I decided not to take a risk and I broke up with him. I wanted to protect him. I just didn't want him to get hurt, you know? But I never stopped loving him."

Carlos nodded again and just when he wanted to say something, Logan's phone ran. It was James. "James?...What? Really?...Really?...Yeah...Yeah, tell him, I'm coming."

Logan hung up and Carlos looked at him.

**So, I hope you like cliff hanger :D What do you think? Why did James call? Did Kendall wake up? Or was it just because Kendall's doctor wanted to talk to Logan? What do you think?  
>Oh and I decided, I'm not gonna upload a new chapter after this unless I get at least 2 reviews. I honestly think that this is not too much to ask for now, or is it?<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**So, 3 reviews for that last chapter, hm? I only asked for 2. I should do that more often, I think :D  
>Anyways, it was kinda mean of me to keep you hanging like that, wasn't it? Well, what can I say? You might find out what happened. But you might not. Because this chapter is mostly a flashback. Did you just say I'm mean? Well, you could be right.<br>So here we go with chapter 4 aka a flashback. Have fun**

As Logan was walking back to Kendall's room again, he thought about their first kiss and how Kendall told him that he was in love with him.

****Flashback starts****

Logan was alone in apartment 2J. The guys had gone out to get some stuff for that night because they planned on playing 'Spin The Bottle' with Camille, Stephanie, Jo and one of the Jennifers. Katie wanted to play but wasn't allowed because the guys' version of 'Spin The Bottle' was most likely not child approved.

"Yo, Logan, what y'are doing?" The guys were back.

"Sitting here and waiting for you", Logan replied.

"Logie, can you make popcorn? Kendall's doing the drinks. The girls should be here any minute now", James said. "I have to get myself the 'final touch'."

"Not that it would help anything. You're staying ugly."

"Hahaha Yeah, thanks, Carlos." With that, James went into his room to get ready.

Logan gave Carlos a weird look. "Did you have to say that, Carlitos? You know how sensitive James is."

"Oh come on! He knows it was fun!"

"Los is right, Logie. James knows it was fun. Besides, we all do know that James is the prettiest of us", Kendall said before going into the kitchen. "Now, come on, Logie, the popcorn is not gonna make itself."

Logan and Kendall went into the kitchen to make popcorn and some drinks while Carlos prepared the living room so they could play.

Half an hour later they were in the middle of the game. It was James' turn to spin the bottle.

"I got one. " He spun the bottle. "The next person has to kiss Kendall, with tongue for ten seconds."

Kendall's eyes widened as the bottle stopped at Logan. "No", he exclaimed.

Nobody except Jo knew that Kendall was gay. He didn't tell the guys because he was afraid of their reaction even though Jo assured him that they would not be mad at him or anything. Kendall was afraid that they were gonna treat him differently once they knew.

"I'm so NOT gonna kiss Kendall", Logan said crossing his arms.

"And why's that?", James asked.

"Because! 1. I'm not gay and 2. he's my best friend for crying out loud!"

Jo saw the disappointed look on Kendall's face as Logan said those words but nobody else seemed to see them.

Kendall pretended to yawn. "Yeah, I'm tired anyways. I'm going to bed." He got up and went to his room, threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"What if James knows something? What if James knows that I'm in love with Logan?", Kendall thought to himself.

He didn't hear the door opening and so he flinched when he felt someone sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, Kendall?" He felt Logan's hand on his shoulder.

As a reply Kendall just growled.

"Would you mind looking at me when I talk to you, please?"  
>Kendall turned around and sat up so he could look at Logan properly. "What do you want, Logan?"<br>It was one of the little times when Kendall didn't call Logan 'Logie'. Logan therefore gave Kendall a sad look.  
>"Tell me, did I do anything wrong? Did you want me to kiss you?"<p>

Kendall didn't answer, he just kept looking in Logan's eyes. God, how he wished that Logan would just kiss him. Kendall looked away quickly, the floor suddenly seemed to be really interesting.  
>"No", Kendall told himself. "I'm not allowed to have those thoughts about my best friend."<p>

"What thoughts?", Logan asked.

Kendall blushed. "Did I say that out loud? It's...it's nothing."  
>"Kenny, look at me. You like me, don't you?"<br>Kendall looked at the brunette and nodded. "Of course, I like you. I mean, you're my best friend."  
>"Kenny?" Logan put his index finger under Kendall's chin and turned his head so he could look into Kendall's eyes even though Kendall tried to avoid looking into Logan's. "Are you in love with me?"<br>Kendall swallowed hard and looked away again. "Logie, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I tried to tell myself that I'm not in love with you but...yeah, I am."  
>Again, Logan turned Kendall's head to look him in the eyes. "It's okay, Kenny. I'm not mad or anything."<br>"But..."  
>Logan put a finger on Kendall's lips. "Just shut up and kiss me already."<p>

Kendall's eyes widened for the second time today and he just looked at Logan who had his face really close to Kendall's. And then, Kendall put his lips onto Logan's.

****Flashback ends****

"Logan? Are you alright?", Carlos asked.  
>They were standing in front of Kendall's room when Logan started to cry.<p>

"Huh? Oh, sorry Carlitos. I was in thoughts", Logan replied and entered Kendall's room.  
>Kendall was laying there, eyes wide open and looked at Logan in shock, disbelief and with a little bit of love.<p>

"Kendall", Logan exclaimed and was already sitting beside him on the chair, holding his hand again.  
>"Logan", Kendall said. "You're...you're really here. I...I didn't want to...to believe James."<br>Logan smiled. "I've been here all the time. I'm never gonna leave you again. That is, if you want me to stay."

"Y-yes", Kendall replied. "But you have to explain some stuff to me."  
>Logan looked away sadly. "Yeah, I know and I will."<p>

**Did you guys like it? Don't worry, there will be a few more chapters because I believe you all want to know who wrote Logan those letters, don't you?  
>So, same for the next chapter as for this: 2 reviews=new chapter. Okay? (: <strong>


	6. AN

_**Just a quick A/N: I'm sorry I'm not able to post a new chapter now but I am kinda stuck in a creative blackout. You see, I'm uploading each chapter when I finished it and right now I'm not able to finish chapter 5. I'm so sorry. I'll give my best to finish it tonight/tomorrow morning so you have something to read again.**_

_**Thank you so much for all of your comments, I really appreciate them.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Isy**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A few days went by and Kendall got better and better everyday. Due to lack of oxygen in his brain after the accident he didn't remember some things but that was nothing serious or permanent. After a total of 15 days in hospital, Kendall was allowed to go home. Kendall would be spending the next couple of days at Mrs. Diamond's house where the other guys, Mama Knight and Katie were staying, too. Logan wanted Kendall to come back to LA with them, or in other words: If Kendall didn't want to go back to LA, Logan would stay in Minnesota. After all, it has never been his dream to become a singer, it was always James' dream and he would understand. Or at least that's what Logan hoped for.

"So, Kendall, can I ask you something?", Logan asked while sitting on fold-away bed in Mama Diamond's living room.

"You want to know if I'm going back to LA?", Kendall replied and Logan nodded. "No, Logie, I won't. I'll stay here. I can't go back to LA."

"Why not?", Logan asked with tears in his eyes.

"LA is not my life anymore. This is my life. Well, Minnesota is my life now." Kendall nodded trying to make himself believe what he just said.

"But, Kenny, I...I...don't...I can't...I'm staying in Minnesota then, too", Logan replied.

"What? No! You go back to LA! It was hard enough for the guys to lose me, they can not lose you, too", Kendall said looking at Logan in shock.

"I'm sure that James and Carlos would understand. I mean, they know that I still love you and I'm not going anywhere without you. You listen to me? I'm going nowhere without you. I'll stay with you. I'm not gonna leave you again. Or let you leave."

Kendall looked Logan deep into his eyes. "Logie, listen to me. I'll be fine. You'll go back to LA and keep BTR going, I'll get a job or I might even go to college next year. I'll stay in Minnesota."

Logan shook his head. "No!", he exclaimed. "I am NOT leaving you again!"

"But I want you to leave", Kendall replied looking away from Logan.

"Come again?"

"I want you to leave! I don't want you staying with me. What I said while I was in hospital, I was...I mean...I don't love you anymore! You broke my heart and I DO NOT want you to stay here with me. It's over for good, Logan. OVER!"  
>Kendall knew that he's been very harsh to Logan and as he looked at him to see that tears were building up in Logan's eyes, he felt guilty immediately but he really didn't want Logan to stay. James would kill Logan if he left the band because that would mean the end of Big Time Rush. Carlos would probably not care a lot, he would go back to Minnesota to play hockey. But James would be crushed. And Kendall could not let that happen.<p>

"Are you...Do you really mean what...what you just said?" Logan was sobbing while Kendall nodded.  
>Logan got up and just left. He just couldn't take it. He knew that he broke Kendall's heart and if he could turn back time he would and he would never break up with Kendall. Logan still loved Kendall a lot. Kendall was still Logan's everything.<br>Logan just walked around a park until he stopped and sat down on a bench. He took out his phone to listen to music. The first song that came on was Memories and Melodies by Kendall(**²**). Logan started crying again immediately. He didn't know anymore when Kendall recorded this song and it was just the fact that Kendall was singing it that made Logan cry again.  
>Logan said on the bench, listening to Kendall's voice on endless repeat singing "Everything will be just fine". How he wished it was true.<br>The music stopped for a second when Logan got a text message.  
><em>+I'm leaving the Diamond's house today and I don't want to see you ever again. You broke me Logan, I want nothing to do with you anymore. Understood? K.+<em>  
>Logan couldn't believe what he just read. Kendall really meant it. Kendall was done with him. More tears were rolling down his cheeks now but he couldn't care less. He was crying and sobbing in the middle of a park but Logan didn't care if people saw him. Soon enough, it started to rain. Logan kept sitting on the bench and didn't even move when the rain got heavier so he was soaking wet soon. And yet, he still didn't care. For all he cared about, he could die of coldness or whatever and he didn't mind. Nothing even mattered anymore now that he knew how much Kendall truly hated him.<p>

**That's it. I know it's really short but I hope you like it anyways.  
>² I LOVE this song. Kept it on endless repeat the first day after I found it.<br>So, yeah, I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter. I really had no idea what to write and this is what happened. Be nice and don't kill me, okay? ^^  
>Oh and THANK YOU to all those who've written reviews. I really appreciate it. And a special Thank you to DbeltFan1203 for offering me help. I'm sure I'll get back on your offer (:<br>Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading. And sorry again for taking so long to update.  
>*Yells* COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**So, I've been struggling with myself if I really wanted to update this cuz I didn't get any review on that last chapter which kinda disappointed me but then again, I had to bribe you in writing reviews anyways so I guess it's okay to update now. Have fun reading it **

**Chapter 6: **

When Logan woke up he found himself laying on the exact bench that he fell asleep on a couple of hours earlier. It wasn't exactly light yet but it was sometime during dawn. He slowly got up. He felt so bad. His whole body ached, all his bones and all his muscles. Logan felt like even every single cell inside him was aching with pain. And he was freezing and all wet. He knew he had to go back to the Diamond's house eventually but he didn't want to. There was absolutely no way he was going back. So he decided to go home instead.

Joanna Mitchell was sound asleep in her bed room when she woke up from a weird noise. She took the baseball bat that was standing besides her bed and slowly walked downstairs. Just when she was about to reach the last step she heard a knocking on the front door.

"Who is it?", she asked loudly while walking towards the door.

"Mom? It's me, Logan. Please? Open the door?", said a voice from the other side of the door.

Joanne couldn't believer her ears so she peeked through the window just to see Logan smiling at her.  
>"Logan", she said when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?"<p>

"Hi Mom", Logan replies, goes into the house and closes the door behind him. "I...well...I was here because of Kendall...but we had a fight and I kinda fell asleep on a bench in a park while it was raining."  
>"Oh honey, you must be freezing." It was only now that Joanna noticed how bad Kendall was shaking. "Lucky for you I still have some of your clothes. Why don't you go upstairs, take a shower and get into new clothes?"<br>That sounded really good to Logan, so he nodded and went upstairs.

_I thought those letters were enough to keep him away from Kendall, _Joanna Mitchell thought to herself. _I thought they showed him what the right thing was to do._

Half an hour later Logan joined his Mom in the kitchen where she had prepared breakfast already.

"I know it's early but I made coffee and some breakfast. There's cornflakes if you want", said Joanna when she saw Logan.

"Mom? What about a nice PB&Jam sandwich?", Logan asked looking at his Mom with puppy dog eyes.

Joanna smiled. "Yeah sure. Sit down, I'll make you one."  
>Logan said down and poured some coffee in his mug. <em>I didn't know coffee tasted that good, <em>he thought to himself while taking a sip.

Joanna gave Logan the sandwich and sat down opposite of him. "So, tell me, Logan: Why are you here and why didn't you call to say you're in the city?"  
>Logan sighed. "Kendall was in a terrible car accident, he slipped into a coma and when the hospital called James all 3 of us decided to come here and be there for Kendall. Apparently, he doesn't want to see me anymore. He said, I broke him. But I had my reasons to break up with him, you know? I would've never done that if it wasn't for a good reason. I mean, I still love him, I never even stopped loving him. I would turn back time if I could just to tell him why I really broke up with him. To tell him, that I had no other choice but to protect him." Tears started building up in his eyes.<p>

"You broke up with Kendall because of these letters?", Joanna asked.  
>"Yeah, I...Wait a second. How do you know about the letters? I never told you." Logan looked at his Mom, tears rolling down his face. "How could you?" He stood up and walked towards the door.<br>"It was for your best", Joanna yelled but Logan didn't hear it anymore, didn't want to hear it anymore.  
>He was out the door and on his way to the Diamond's home. He had to catch Kendall before he left. He had to tell him. He had to make him understand. He had to get him back.<p>

**I'm sorry it's so short, but it had to end this way. But don't worry there will be at least one more chapter before this is over.  
>So, yeah, I know this chapter sucks but tell me what you think, please? Am I right? Does it suck? Am I wrong? Is it great?<br>*leaves cookies and milk for you***


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Did it actually make anyone wonder that it was raining again when Logan was on his way to the Diamond's house?  
><em>Must be fate, <em>he thought to himself. _Not that I wouldn't deserve it. Karma's always finding its way._

Luckily enough, the Diamond's lived close by and so Logan only needed to walk through the rain for 5 minutes but that was enough to get him soaking wet once again. Loan was sure he was gonna be sick tomorrow but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kendall.

"Kendall? What happened to you?" A sleepy Carlos asked when he opened the door.

Logan gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry to wake you but I need to talk to Kendall. I need to explain."

"Logan, I'm...I'm sorry but Kendall's not here anymore."  
>"What do you mean, 'he's not here anymore'? Did you just let him go?" Logan is shocked. He was too late.<p>

"H-he left last night shortly after you left", answered Carlos and finally pulled Logan into the house. "Logan, get out of these clothes and take a shower."  
>"Not again", Logan mumbled and then looked up at Carlos. "I...where did Kendall go?"<br>"Logan, please, you're gonna get sick."  
>"I don't GIVE A F*CK if I'm getting sick. Hell, I don't even GIVE A F*CK if I died! I want Kendall back", Logan yelled at Carlos. Tears started to roll down his cheeks when he looked at Carlos again. "I'm sorry. I just...I want him back, Carlitos. I love him so much."<p>

Carlos pulled Logan into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Shhh, it's okay." Carlos tried to comfort his best friend but failed terribly.  
>Logan softly pushed Carlos away. "Please, tell me, where did he go?"<br>Kendall made Carlos and James promise that they wouldn't tell Logan where he went but seeing his best friend like this, Carlos just couldn't keep that promise.

"He's going to live at my Mom's for a few days until he can go back to work."  
>Logan hugged Carlos again. "Thank you so much, Carlos." Then he turned around and stormed out of the house.<p>

10 minutes later he arrived at the Garcia's house. He rang the bell and waited impatiently for someone to open the door.

"I thought I made it very clear that I did not want to see you again?" An angry Kendall opened the door and wanted to close it again right away.

Logan put a food in the door. "Kendall, please, just hear me out. I had a reason to break up with you. I never wanted to, I just had to. I never stopped loving you. I've been missing you like hell. This past year was almost unbearable for me."  
>"Get to the point!" Kendall started to get even angrier.<p>

"2 months before I broke up with you I had started getting letters."

"Letters? What letters? Wait, come in."

Logan clearly woke Kendall's interest now and together they went into the kitchen. Kendall closed the door and they sat down.

"Continue", Kendall ordered.

"Like I said, two months before I broke up with you I had started getting letters. They said that if I wanted you to be safe and sound I had to break up with you. I was scared but I couldn't tell you. After 2 months the letters got angrier. That person was now threatening to kill you. I just...I couldn't let that happen. You were my everything. I would have done everything to keep you safe. I just couldn't risk anything."

Sometime during his ''speech'' Logan started sobbing so that he now buried his face in his hands.

"Do you...do you know who sent you these letters?", Kendall asked.

"My...My Mom", Logan answered, his voice muffled trough his hands.

Kendall slowly grabbed Logan's hands and took them away from him, forcing Logan to look at him.

"Is that true? All of it? You still love me and you are not lying?" Kendall looked Logan deep in the eyes. He wanted to kiss Logan so bad. He never gave his hope up that someday they could be together again. He never stopped loving Logan either.

Logan looked away from Kendall. He couldn't bear the fact that Kendall looked like he was going to cry. He didn't want Kendall to cry because of him again. He hurt him so bad when he left, Logan just couldn't see Kendall cry again.

"Logie, look at me, please?"

But Logan didn't. "It's true. All of it. My Mom sent me those letters. I only found that out like an hour ago or something." But then he looked at Kendall. "Look, I never would have done any of this if I didn't think you were in danger. I didn't want to see you get hurt or worse, dead, so I did what I had to do. Believe me or not but I still love you. I never even stopped loving you. When James told me you were in an accident and you were in ICU, my heart broke. I was afraid of losing you forever. I mean, with you living half way across the country I could live but I wouldn't be able to live if you died. I just wouldn't."

Logan saw the tears starting to roll down Kendall's cheek and wanted to wipe them away but realized that Kendall still held his hands.

"I never stopped loving you either. I always hoped you would just come back having a good reason why you broke up with me."  
>"Do you think we could just start over again?" Logan freed one of his hands from Kendall's gentle gripped and wiped away his tears.<p>

Kendall smiled. "Hi, I'm Kendall."

They talked for 4 hours catching up on everything that happened in the past year and around 10 am they called James and Carlos to announce that they were back together and that Kendall would come back to LA with them.

Logan couldn't have been happier.

**So, yeah, I think this is it. I know I said it would be like 10 or 11 chapters long but I kinda want to end it here now.**

**I'm in a terrible writer's block as well so I had no idea how to finish this story. I know it sucks but I kinda like it, though. **

**I hope you liked it anyways.**


End file.
